SSB Final Battle
by 999buzzer
Summary: The Smashers are forced into a war with an enemy unlike anything they've ever seen before. Will the Smashers rise up in tough times or fall under pressure. Rated M for death, blood, and other various reasons.
1. Intro

_**This is going to be very short as it is just an intro. I am simply introducing the story to you guys. Starting in the first chapter, this will be in first person from different POV's.**_

It was a rainy, gloomy day at Smash Mansion. All the smashers were inside, waiting for the rain to stop. Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff were annoying Ganondorf in his room. They would run in, jump on the bed, and run out before they got caught. They did this repeatedly, annoying Ganondorf.

"Quit it," Ganondorf finally yelled. He slammed his door shut, locked it, and layed down on his bed to relax. To his annoyance, a bright light disturbed him. "I said-," Ganondorf began before disappearing in a flash of light.

Kirby heard the commotion from outside the door and yelled, "You okay, Ganondorf?" When Ganondorf did not reply Kirby kicked the door down, but Ganondorf was gone.

An alarm went off throughout the mansion; Master Hand was calling a meeting. Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff ran down the hallways to the main room of the mansion. Most of the smashes were already there. Something was wrong. A terrifying silence rang through the room.

Master Hand was in the middle of the crowd. "It has come to my attention that several smashers have disappeared. Mario, Link, Sonic, Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Samus, Bowser, Wolf, and Zelda are all missing."

"Ganondorf is gone too," Kirby yelled out.

Master Hand acknowledged Kirby's comment with a flick of his wrist. "We must take precautions to make sure nobody else-," he was cut off by the lights flickering off. A bright light appeared and then disappeared. The lights came back on. Gasps filled the room. Lucario, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Yoshi, Daisy, Wario, Fox, and Diddy Kong had all disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Luigi's POV

We all watched in horror, realizing that we were up against a powerful force. This force had taken my brother, my girlfriend, and many other Smashers. At that moment I saw something from the corner of my eye that nobody else had caught sight of yet. There was a scarlet shape, huddled in the corner of the room. Luigi moved closer to identify it and gasped. It was Olimar. He was covered in blood, though the source of his bleeding I couldn't see. He was dead.

"Guys, Olimar is dead," I yelled. Everybody looked in my direction and gasped when they saw the poor man, covered in blood. I picked him up to examine for any wounds. There were none.

I looked around at everyone. "Some force unknown to us has harmed us. This force has taken our family and left Olimar as a message. We will rescue the other Smashers and we will avenge Olimar's death. This will not go unpunished."

Pikachu's POV

The council, or at least what was left of it, went away for a meeting. The council consisted of the most powerful Smashers. Right now, it was just Master Hand, Luigi, Pit, Captain Falcon, Falco, Marth, and Ike. I went looking for my friend, Jigglypuff. I searched the halls and rooms of the mansion, looking everywhere. I turned a corner and came face to face with Princess Peach.

"Oh, hi," Peach said, startled by my sudden appearance. She must have realized what I was doing because she smiled, sympathetically. "We'll find Jigglypuff, don't worry."

I nodded, praying that Peach was right. Jigglypuff, along with Kirby, was my best friend. "I hope so," I said.

Peach patted my head comfortingly and walked away, back to whatever it was she was doing.

Pit's POV

I was sitting in the council meeting, listening and thinking. Thinking of what had happened only nights ago. I had received a prophecy from a raven. It had told me that I had achieved everything I'd set out to do and that it was my time. It said I would die in a great battle.

"We need more Smashers," Master Hand said, suddenly. "Anyone who wishes to bring in people from their old homes may do so. I will personally invite people for those who have disappeared."

"More Smashers," Marth questioned. "Is that really a good idea? Being a Smasher in not easy. Some of them might not be able to handle it, especially with us at the brink of war."

"It will be done," Master Hand said. "It is our only hope, our only chance of survival, our only chance of victory."

Everyone, even Marth, agreed. The invitation process would begin the next day. The Smashers, most of them, would hopefully arrive the next day.

The New Arrivals

**3****rd**** Person**

The new Smashers arrived right on schedule. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy arrived first. Next came Toad, Bowser Jr., King Boo, and Waluigi. Groudon, Kyrogre, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Bayleaf, and Piplup arrived after. But to everyone's surprise there were some new Smashers that nobody new. Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandictoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Neo Cortex, Spyro the Dragon, and Sparks the Dragonfly. Now the new Smashers were there and they could begin planning their next course of action.

**What did you guys think? You like the new characters. I'm hoping to add even more new characters later on.**


End file.
